williamfandomcom-20200214-history
The WilliamWill Movie/Transcript
company logos play see the words: "WilliamWill Pictures Presents" then we see, "An OddLot Entertainment/ Legendary Pictures production" cut to the St. Louis skyline at night with Paul Mauriat's Pulstar playing in the background WilliamWill2343 (narrating): "St. Louis. The Gateway To The West. You could either go big or go home in this place. Some may want to go home, due to the city's crime rate. Others will want to go big. But one man decided to go big, very big. In fact, he has created a multinational corporation consisting of 25 subsidiaries. He made an impact on this very city. And I knew that man would be... me." title of movie appears WilliamWill2343: (narrating) "That's right, me..." zoom to the WilliamWill Manor see Rosellia visiting WilliamWill2343 Rosellia: "You mind if I come in?" WilliamWill2343: "Of course, my darling." Rosellia: "Thanks!" WilliamWill2343: "What do you want now?" Rosellia: "I wanted to talk to you about something." WilliamWill2343: "What is it?" Rosellia: "Well, back in 2007, in the city of Wilcoxton, I was being sent to Ficuton to be briefed by Sophia Hans. I thought that Ficuton was going to be beautiful and so was Sophia. It soon turned out to be a coup d'etat. appears Melody: "Which is (/ˌkuːdeɪˈtɑː/ French: blow of state; plural: coups d'état), also known as a coup, a putsch, or an overthrow, is the sudden and illegal seizure of a government, usually instigated by a small group of the existing state establishment to depose the established government and replace it with a new ruling body. A coup d'état is considered successful when the usurpers establish their dominance. If a coup fails, a civil war may ensue. A coup d'état typically uses the extant government's power to assume political control of a country. In Coup d'État: A Practical Handbook, military historian Edward Luttwak states that a coup "consists of the infiltration of a small, but critical, segment of the state apparatus, which is then used to displace the government from its control of the remainder". The armed forces, whether military or paramilitary, can be a defining factor of a coup d'état." WilliamWill2343: "Uh, thanks, Melody. Melody: "I do what I can, Willy." Rosellia: "Anyway, she is about to kill me and take over Wilcoxton, but I've managed to escape her. Just when I was about to exit the tower, I heard something, something informative. I had to use one of my magical bubblegums to listen to the conversation." WilliamWill2343: "What did they say?" Rosellia: "They said that they are going to plan an attack on our world by using Jimmy McCartney's Jupiter Scope, which fires explosive fireballs. They have teamed up with two other cities, Electronica and Hippoville, along with Jimmy McCartney and a demonic incarnation of Alice who died on our first date. They're going to start their invasion on July 4th, 2015, which is today." WilliamWill2343: "Oh no! We better stop their invasion! Rosellia, you help me map out our plan!" Rosellia: "No problem, Quintion! Let's gather some ideas! Also, they have shielded up every inch of Wilcoxton by lasers in the cities of Ficuton, Electronica, and Hippoville. Plus, the Jupiter Scope is at the top of Christie Plaza. Should we call the team for mission briefing?" WilliamWill2343: "Yes. Let's call in the team, including a few new members." Rosellia: "Of course, Quintion. But how are we going to call in the team?" WilliamWill2343: "By Skyping them, of course! Come on! Let's get Skyping!" Rosellia: "OK, Quintion! I'm with you!" begins to Skype them through his WilliComputer Rosellia: "Any response yet on Skype?" WilliamWill2343: "It's almost there.... It's there! Good thing I have really fast internet speed." sees Sophie the Otter on the WilliComputer WilliamWill2343: "Oodelay, Sophie!" Sophie: "Oodelay, Quintion! Anything I can do for you?" WilliamWill2343: "We need your help, there's a tyrant trying to take over the world. Can you please call the other people and have them meet at my mansion?" Sophie: "No problem-o! I will recruit my favorite cartoon characters." WilliamWill2343: "While I recruit some of my favorites." Sophie: "OK, bye!" they called their favorite cartoon characters WilliamWill2343: "OK! The gang's all here, Sophie!" Sophie: "Let's go to your mansion, shall we?" the WilliamWill Manor WilliamWill2343: "Thanks for coming to my mansion for this very important meeting." projector screen shows a picture of the city of Wilcoxton WilliamWill2343: "We are being attacked by Sophia Hans, Jimmy McCartney, and Demon Alice. They have a powerful device called The Jupiter Scope, which fires explosive fireballs. They will use it to destroy the world. They are in Wilcoxton on the top of Christie Plaza, but the city is being shielded up by a strong bubble, which is produced by three huge lasers, one in each of the three cities: Ficuton, Electronica, and Hippoville." Fanny Fox: "OH NO! We can't let it happen! What if my dress is ruined?! What if my family's money is gone?! What if-" Patty Rabbit: "Calm down, Fanny. We'll put a stop to them no matter what!" WilliamWill2343: "Ahem. Moving on. If the explosive fireballs impact St. Louis, Lake Hoohaw, and any other targeted locations, then our lives could get worse!" Jelly: "Yeah! Our homes would be ruined!" Bonnie Wagner: "And so will our favorite things!" WilliamWill2343: "I know, everyone. I have a plan, we are going to split up into two teams, my team consisting of my favorite characters and Sophie's team consisting of her favorite characters, to take down the lasers in Electronica and Hippoville, then come together to take down the laser in Ficuton and defeat Sophia Hans, Jimmy McCartney, and Demon Alice and save the world." Sophie: "OK. On one side, I will have characters from PB&J Otter, Adventures of the Little Koala, Maple Town, Sylvanian Families, The Wuzzles, The Get-Along Gang, and Popples." WilliamWill2343: "As for me, I will have Doc McStuffins, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Rainbow Brite, and Ni Hao Kai-Lan characters on my side. I have also created tracking devices for everyone on both teams. Gadget Hackwrench, your inventing skills will be useful in our plan." Gadget Hackwrench: "Of course they will! I am sure that I can help your team get across tough problems with ease, Quintion!" WilliamWill2343: "Thanks, Gadget. To Qintex Laboratory, where we have every kind of weapon that is designed by us!" they get to Qintex Laboratory Roobear: "Whoa! This is neat!" Putter: "The steel weapons can get the gold "metal"! I know how to use 'em, don't refuse 'em!" (Laughs) Doc McStuffins: "What should we use in this lab?" WilliamWill2343: "Anything that will be of use like portal guns, bombs, flashlights and more." Kai-Lan: "What else is there? I just wanna learn a new skill." WilliamWill2343: "Why yes, Kai Lan. We have created some specially-colored magic potions with some superpowers. Take one." Kai-Lan: "Alright. Don't mind if I do..." (Takes an orange-colored potion and drinks it all) WilliamWill2343: "Let's see how it affects her, guys. Kai-Lan: (feeling a change) "Huh? What's happening already?" gains three superpowers: Super strength, Wind manipulation, and Shapeshifting Kai-Lan: "Cool! I can lift heavy things, control the wind, and Shapeshift!" Chip and Dale: "It's our turn now!" WilliamWill2343: "I have an idea since you two are small, how about if you can drink it from a spoon?" Chip: "Whaddya think, Dale?!" Dale: "Awesome!" lowers a spoon filled with green liquid to Chip and Dale WilliamWill2343: "Take these chipmunk-sized straws, guys." and Dale take the straws and suck up the green liquid to drink it all the way until it is empty Dale: (experiencing a change) "Whoah!" Chip: "We're changing!" both gain two superpowers: Supersonic Speed and Sand Manipulation and Dale run around very quickly Dale: "Yee-haw! We're super fast now!" releases sand from his hands and moves the sand around in a circular motion Chip: "And we can move sand, too!" Gadget Hackwrench: "Golly! You guys are now superheroes!" The Get-Along Gang: "We want to try the magic potions too!" Billy and Bonnie Wagner: "Us too!" Sheriff Callie: "Me three!" Sophie: "Slow down, y'all. Let's take turns on who will receive each potion." Billy and Bonnie Wagner: "We would like to go first." Sophie: "OK, take one please." two grab a blue and an indigo potion Bonnie: "What if it makes us better people?" WilliamWill2343: "You're just going to drink it and see." two drink the blue and indigo potions Bonnie: (experiencing a change) "Whoa! What's going on?" each gain four superpowers; Billy has Benefic Force Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Radiation Generation and Raiju Physiology, while Bonnie has Cosmic Manipulation, Magnetism Generation, Levitation and Fairy Dragon Physiology Bonnie: "Hey! I'm floating!" Billy: "What's with the radioactive stuff coming out of my hands?" Party: "That's p-p-part of your power!" (giggles) WilliamWill2343: "So what do you think about your new powers, Billy and Bonnie?" Billy: "Cool!" Bonnie: "Amazing! Looks like we became better people after all!" WilliamWill2343: "Glad to hear that!" Sheriff Callie: "My turn, partners!" WilliamWill2343: "OK, take one, please." Callie picks up a yellow potion Sheriff Callie: (drinks it) "Now that was refreshing." (experiences a change) "I'm gaining somethin', y'all." Sophie: "That's right! Your change is almost done." gains three superpowers: Claw Retraction, Wire Manipulation, and Neon Manipulation Sheriff Callie: "Yahoo! I can move wires and neon, and retract my claws!" The Get Along Gang: "It's our turn now!" Sophie: "OK! You each get a cup of the same red liquid. You 6, come on out and get a cup." 6 get the cups Montgomery: "This won't be bad, gang." Dotty: "I know." Woolma: "I hope it won't be bad, anyway...." Zipper Cat: "Ya wasting time already?! Let's get a sip outta these!" Bingo: "Wanna bet?" Portia: "No bets!" Montgomery: "Let's drink together. One, two, three!" drink at the same time Dotty Dog: (as she and the other fellow gang members experience a change) "Ooh! This is so exciting!" gain two superpowers; Montgomery has Enhanced Strength and Science Manipulation; Dotty has Lava Generation and Angelic Physiology; Woolma has Wool Manipulation and Solar Constructs; Zipper Cat has Ray/Beam Manipulation and Fire Manipulation; Bingo has Vine Manipulation and Prehensile Tail; Portia has Dragon Morphing and Weather Manipulation Montgomery: "Look! Two examples from us." (lifts an anvil with his antlers with ease) "I can lift anvils that feel light as feathers!" Woolma: "And I can create more wool!" (creates a ton of wool and covers it over herself) "And use it to improve my defense." WilliamWill2343: "So how do like your new superpowers?" Dotty: "They're amazing!" Portia: "Oh goody! They're great!" Zipper: "I can control the fire with ease!" Bingo: "My beaver tail is better than ever, too!" Qintex Scientist: "Sir, we have received a transmission from Ficuton." WilliamWill2343: "What is it, Mr. Dave Vice?" Dave Vice: "Sophia Hans has stated that her alliance is using the Jupiter Scope to take aim at St. Louis in no more than 1 hour!" WilliamWill2343: "Oh dear! We must not procrastinate any further. To the jet!" Sophie: "Yes sir!" Everyone except WilliamWill2343 and Dave Vice: "Us too!" WilliamWill2343: "Melody and Rosellia, you're coming with us!" Melody and Rosellia: "Yay!!" grabs the last 20 potions and brings them to the jet (just in case). The rest of the team goes to the jet WilliamWill2343: (over the jet's intercom) "Fasten your seatbelts, folks! This is gonna be one heck of a bumpy ride!" jet is starting to take off Melody: "A little tip for your powers, Bonnie Wagner. Cosmic Manipulation is the power to manipulate all cosmic forces. Also called: ◾Asterokinesis ◾Astronomical Manipulation ◾Cosmic Energy Control/Manipulation ◾Cosmokinesis ◾Power Cosmic You can create, shape and manipulate cosmic energies to produce nearly any effect they desire, including the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the manipulation of matter across space and time, the creation of force fields, the creation of inter-dimensional portals and vortexes, telekinesis, and cosmic awareness. You can call upon the comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, moons, planets, nebula, quasars, and dark matter. They can generate stellar winds, solar flares, cosmic storms and invoke meteor showers. You don't usually actually summon a planet/celestial object or control and manipulate its movement (as that would result in it being obliterated), but they can summon and control its energy. Applications: ◾Cosmic Attacks ◾Cosmic Beam Emission ◾Cosmic Awareness ◾Cosmic Creation ◾Cosmic Constructs ◾Cosmic Energy Absorption ◾Cosmic Empowerment ◾Cosmic-Earth Manipulation ◾Cosmic Energy Manipulation ◾Cosmic Fire Manipulation ◾Cosmic-Electric Manipulation ◾Cosmic Projection ◾ Cosmic Weather Manipulation ◾Cosmic Storm ◾Eclipse Manipulation ◾Fundamental Forces Manipulation ◾Electromagnetism Manipulation ◾Gravity Manipulation ◾Strong Force Manipulation ◾Weak Force Manipulation ◾Lunar Manipulation ◾Matter Manipulation ◾Atomic Manipulation ◾Molecular Manipulation ◾Particle Manipulation ◾Subatomic Manipulation ◾Nebula Manipulation ◾Solar/Stellar Manipulation ◾Corona Manipulation ◾Meteor Summoning ◾Stardust Manipulation ◾Space Rock Manipulation ◾Space-Time Manipulation Techniques ◾Astrokinetic Combat ◾Cosmic Energy Physiology ◾Cosmic Teleportation Variations: ◾ Esoteric Cosmic Manipulation ◾Evolution Manipulation: To accelerate and control the evolution of life forms on a planet-wide scale. ◾Existence Manipulation: Total control over an entirety, ranging from Space-Time to reality, dimensions and subspaces bordering in between them. ◾Omni-Senses: To sense everything on a cosmic scale. ◾Omnipathy: To read minds and influence emotion and sensation at a cosmic level. ◾Remaking: To alter and control anything or anyone through precise transformative cosmic manipulation. ◾Stellar Magic ◾Meta Power Manipulation: And the bestowal of limited cosmic powers to others. Some may also possess the ability to suppress the powers of other beings temporarily or permanently. Meta Matter Manipulation/Cosmological Force Manipulation: Some have complete control of the four fundamental forces of the universe, reaching nearly any effect they desire. As a result, the user can rearrange matter to create other configurations and can even transmute elements. They can channel beams of energy with sufficient destructive force to destroy planets, and discharge of any form of energy or radiation. Associations: ◾Celestial Manipulation ◾Cosmic Entity Physiology ◾Cosmic Hunger ◾Cosmic Knowledge ◾Dark Matter Manipulation ◾Omnikinesis ◾Transcendent Alien Physiology ◾May stem into Galaxy Manipulation or Universal Manipulation ◾Universal Force Manipulation Limitations: ◾May be unable to create or form new planets and inhabitants into existence. ◾Requires training to prevent many side-effects" Bonnie Wagner: "Thanks, Melody, but I can't remember all that stuff you explained. I can still try." Jet's Computer: "Search for teens to be turned into babies for Sophia's army is now in process." WilliamWill2343: "What is my system doing now?!" Jet's Computer: "Scan complete. Every teenager in the whole world (except for those who are inside of jets) has been transformed into babies and will be teleported to Electronica or Hippoville immediately." Doc McStuffins: "Oh no! They need to return to their normal age!" Patty Rabbit: "Yeah, they have to!" Bobby Bear: "There must be something we can do to change them back!" WilliamWill2343: "Calm down, guys. Trust me, we can change them back if we can. By the way, can you three, Patty Rabbit, Doc McStuffins and Bobby Bear please try my potions? I have 20 of them." Patty Rabbit: "Sure thing!" Bobby Bear: "I bet we can get super powers from them!" Doc McStuffins: "C'mon! Let's get a drink from them!" three each take a pink, purple, and brown magic potion respectively WilliamWill2343: "Let's see what happens to you three." Doc McStuffins: "Let's give it a shot!" Patty Rabbit: "OK!" Bobby Bear: "Get ready!" drink their potions three start experiencing a change Bobby Bear: "I'm feeling something powerful!" Patty Rabbit: "Yeah! We're becoming stronger!" Doc McStuffins: "It's almost over!" each gain three superpowers; Patty Rabbit has Chi Manipulation, Flower Manipulation and Limb Expansion (it also turns her into a human); Doc McStuffins has Health Manipulation, Wing Manifestation, and Teleportation; Bobby Bear has Elemental Claws, Earthquake Generation and Glass Manipulation Patty: "Hey! I am a human!" (makes her arm grow) "And my arms can grow really long!" Doc McStuffins: (teleports) "I can teleport anywhere I like, except for deadly places." Bobby Bear: (sharpening his claws) "Now my claws have real power!" Sophie: "Who's next? 3 down, 17 left." WilliamWill2343: "Pinch and Scootch Raccoon, you're next!" Pinch: "OK!" Scootch: "YAAAAAAAAH!" (runs towards the table with potions) Pinch: "Scootch, don't do it!" late, Scootch has already bumped into the table, thus knocking the potions over Sophie, and a few others catch the 17 potions Sophie: "Phew, that was a close call." (they place the magic potions back on the table) Scootch: "Sorry, sorry, my fault." WilliamWill2343: "Don't knock anything off the tables again, OK?" Scootch: "OK!" Pinch: (takes a silver magic potion as Scootch takes a gray one) "I wonder what I will become if I drink this. Perhaps I'll be a powerful princess!" (she and Scootch drink their potions) Scootch: (experiencing a change alongside Pinch) "Wha? Oh...." gain four superpowers; Pinch has Electromagnetism Manipulation, Prehensile Tail, Bone Manipulation and FashionAbility Manifestation; Scootch has Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Intelligence, Additional Limbs, and Telekinesis Pinch: "Wow! My tail and fashion control are now sensational! Scootch can pick more things up at once! Our powers will be amazing!" Melody: "Who's next, Willy?" WilliamWill2343: "Rintoo, Tolee, Betty Koala and Mingle, You're up." Tolee: "Yay!" 4 obtain a turquoise, white, burgundy, and tan potion Betty Koala: "If I drink this burgundy drink, what will happen to me?" Mingle: "Come on, guys! Just drink the potions and you'll find out!" Rintoo: "OK, Mingle." 4 drink their potions Tolee: (experiencing a change) "Look! We're starting to change!" Mingle: "Whoaaaaaah! This is weird!" Betty Koala: "This isn't weird, this is excellent!" gain three superpowers; Rintoo has Enhanced Strength, Muscle Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation (It also makes him grow bigger) Tolee has Plant Manipulation, Ultra-Hearing, and Fundamental Forces Manipulation; Betty Koala has Dimension Manipulation, Nuclear Manipulation, and Human Morphing; Mingle has Size Manipulation, Supersonic Flight and Water Manipulation Rintoo: "Wow! I have better muscles!" Tolee: "I can hear things from far away!" Betty: "Did I mention that I can control dimensions?" Mingle: (gliding through the air better than his original form) "And I can fly a lot better!" jet lands in a grassy area between Electronica and Hippoville WilliamWill2343: "Looks like we've reached our destination..." see six anthropomorphic cheetahs running towards them Billy Wagner: "Who are these 6 cheetahs over there?" Chris: "We are the Cheetahmen. My name is Chris, and this is Scarlett, Tom, Anna, Seth, and Zoe. Peanut: "Oh well, nice to meet you, Cheetahmen. My name is Peanut." Baby Butter: "Me Butter." Jelly: "And I'm Jelly. We're from PB&J Otter!" Anna: "We heard about the Sophia Hans' attack, should we help you in the plan to save the world?" Montgomery: "We're in!" Dotty: "I second that! Without you, achieving our chance to stop Sophia would be harder!" WilliamWill2343: "Of course, we could use some assistance and you can join my team if you like." Zoe: "Yay! This will be fun!" WilliamWill2343: "Alright, Sophie's team, head to Hippoville while my team heads to Electronica." Sophie: "Roger that, Quintion." (to her team) "Come on! Let's get the teens back to normal before it's too late!" WilliamWill2343: "Alright, my team, let's move out!" gets on his rocket-powered hang glider and flies off, the rest of the team goes with him Sophie: "Well, y'all. Time to go to Hippoville!" Party: "I bet it has hippos!" (Laughs) Zipper Cat: "Lighten up, Party!" Puzzle: "With perhaps a candle!" (Laughs) Danny Dog: "Alright, let's stay calm. I bet I can find some books on how to solve the problem. And how to use a machine to revert the ages of the former teens. I'm quite a bookworm, after all." Peanut: "Danny, you're one smart dog!" with Sophia Hans and Jimmy McCartney Jimmy McCartney: "We are ready to unleash the Jupiter Scope on the St. Louis area." Sophia Hans: "Great! Now people will know what our power feels like." Computer: "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" (Shows WilliamWill and Sophie's teams going in the cities of Electronica and Hippoville) Sophia Hans: "WHAT?! How did they gain entrance to our cities? Selena Maxson, Pamela Jackley, take those goons down!" Pamela Jackley: "Yes, Sophia!" Selena Maxson: "Yes, Sophia!" to WilliamWill2343's team Sheriff Callie: "What do we have to do, partner Quintion?" WilliamWill2343: "We have to take down Pamela's army with everything we got. Then we take out the generator that is powering the city." Shy Violet: "Um...H-how?" WilliamWill2343: "By using your powers that you got." Doc McStuffins: "Of course, Quintion. This is going to be awesome!" punches through the power plant's entrance door to let the team inside. They are surrounded by Pamela's army Tolee: "I hear a faint sound of crying babies!" WilliamWill2343: "Wait! We need to defeat this army first!" gets out his golden sword to slice two of the army's soldiers Callie shoots wire from her hands to tie up four soldiers. She then pulls them forward, she jumps up and slices them with her claws Sheriff Callie: "That's what being a tough cat's all about, especially if they're super!" Lan uses the wind to knock down half of the soldiers, the team goes to higher ground Kai-Lan: "And the wind I controlled really came in handy right there!" Dale: "What do we do?" WilliamWill2343: "That control panel is the key to destroying the generator, but it's being protected by Sentry turrets and security lasers. This is the first step. The second step is to go to the daycare where the babies are kept and destroy the module that keeps the teens as babies. The final step is to destroy the satellite that fires the laser that is shielding up Wilcoxton." Rainbow Brite: "Then let's get going!" WilliamWill2343: "You heard her! Come on, guys!" come across a set of security lasers Doc McStuffins: "Security Lasers! How will we handle this?" Kai-Lan: "What if I... that's it!" transforms into a ferret and starts to fluently maneuver through the lasers without touching every single one of them. She transforms back to her normal form to turn off the lasers by pushing a button Kai-Lan: "Problem solved!" WilliamWill2343: "It's safe to proceed!" proceed but are soon stopped by 10 Sentry turrets. they take cover in a broom closet Doc McStuffins: "Let me handle this." teleports to the back of Sentry turrets, holding a cylindrical device that Gadget Hackwrench created that transforms into a caduceus that she uses to destroy the Sentry turrets Patty O'Green: "Jolly good! The turrets are vanquished!" WilliamWill2343: "Onwards, my team!" team makes it to the generator room, but it's being guarded by 4 security guards Rainbow Brite: "Oh no! What should we do now? Kai-Lan: "I have an idea. What if I turn into a 16-year-old version of me to seduce the security guards into thinking that I am cute?" WilliamWill2343: "Clever plan, Kai-Lan!" Kai-Lan: "Okay!" goes behind a pole and turns into a 16-year-old. She steps out from behind the pole Kai-Lan: "Ni Hao, guys." Security Guard Randy: "Hello, ma'am. We usually never get visitors around these perimeters." Kai-Lan: "The name's Kai Lan, but you can call me Karen, and I want to see what's in that generator room of yours." blows a kiss on Security guards Val, Stewart, and Randy, making them faint Security Guard Gus: "I'm sorry, but we don't allow visitors inside." Kai-Lan: "Well, You made my heart feel very happy and I like your style." kisses him on the lips that make Gus faint, and she walks to the generator room Soldier: "Freeze, trespasser!" Kai-Lan: "Ni Hao, everyone. Wanna dance?" begins to take down all of the soldiers and scientists in the generator room. She then turns off the generator's power, shutting down all the power in Electronica. She then turns back into her normal form Kai-Lan: "All clear!" WilliamWill2343: "Then let's go to our next phase: The daycare where the teens that are turned into babies are." Sheriff Callie: "C'mon!" WilliamWill2343: "But there is only one problem, the daycare is 200 miles from here so we need to find to get there quickly." Kai-Lan: "Allow me." transforms into a racing limousine that has artificial intelligence, Kai Lan's face appears on the car's windows Kai-Lan: (voice) "Ni Hao! Get in the car and I'll race through the power plant!" gets in the racing limousine and it starts to drive on its own. It then creates a ramp and the racing limousine jumps out of the power plant. It lands safely on the road Kai-Lan: (voice) "We have now reached our destination!" WilliamWill2343: "Well, that was fast." gets out of the car as Kai Lan transforms back into her normal form. She breaks through the daycare's entrance doors to let everyone in see a ton of babies inside, who are all crying Tolee: "Too bad my superior hearing can sometimes cause problems too! I just can't stand this crying!" Kai-Lan: "Don't worry, I'll handle this." hums a soothing lullaby which calms down the babies and puts them to sleep Rainbow Brite: "What a bright idea, Kai-Lan!" Kai-Lan: "Thanks! My grandfather sang that lullaby to me when I was a baby. I'll keep babysitting the babies while you shut down the module." team goes to the control room where the module is while Kai Lan babysits the babies. Tolee uses his Electromagnetic powers to destroy the module which turns the babies back into teens Kai-Lan: "The babies came back to normal as teenagers! Looks like there's no need for me to babysit them now!" Dan Saltley: "You just saved us from danger. What is your name?" Kai-Lan: "I'm Kai-Lan." Dan Saltley: "Kai Lan, that is a beautiful name you got there. How about we spend some time in a restaurant together." team is surrounded by Pamela's army with tanks, jets, and helicopters. Pamela Jackley stands on one of the tanks' cannons WilliamWill2343: "Team, we got a problem." Pamela Jackley: "Well, well, well, if it isn't Quintion and his team." WilliamWill2343: "You will never get away with this, Pamela!" Pamela Jackley: "Oh, but I can assure you that we already did, look at the TV screen to your left." looks at the TV screen and sees that St. Louis is in flames WilliamWill2343: "Oh, God." Pamela Jackley: "This is our first destination, now we're taking the Jupiter Scope's fireballs to Los Angeles, Dallas, New York City, Chicago and Lake Hoohaw. Just face it, the sacrifice you made was to save yourself and your girlfriend and child." WilliamWill2343: "You have just made me very angry. Guardians of the Galaxy, Cheetahmen, take them out while we escape." Star-Lord: "You got it, Quintion." Tom: "Absolutely, Quintion." Kai-Lan: "Sorry, I have to go, call me if you can. Bye!" Dan Saltley: "Bye." transforms into a supersonic jet also with artificial intelligence, Kai Lan's face appears on the windows Kai-Lan: (voice) "Get in!" in the team except The Guardians of the Galaxy and The Cheetahmen gets in the jet Kai-Lan: (voice) "Everyone, follow me as I make a pathway for you to escape!" makes a pathway for the teens to get out as she crashes through the daycare's roof. Pamela's jets and helicopters give off chase to Kai Lan Kai-Lan: (voice) "They're ganging up! Let's go faster!" flies up to the top of the tower where the satellite is Kai-Lan: (voice) "Wait! I got an idea." WilliamWill2343: "What is it?" Kai-Lan: (voice) "You see that satellite tower?" WilliamWill2343: "Yeah." Kai-Lan: (voice) "I'm going to use it to destroy the jets and helicopters." WilliamWill2343: "Great idea, Kai-Lan!" grabs the bottom of the satellite tower, pulls it off of its base and uses it destroy the jets and helicopters takes off to Ficuton, waiting for Sophie's team with Sophie's team Sophie: (running with everyone else) "Come on, everybody! Let's stop the laser in Hippoville, attack any security guards interfering with us and get the babies in Hippoville back to normal!" Rusty Wildwood: "Worth a try, Sophie!" a gang of security guards called the Hippoville Security Squad surrounds the heroes Moosel: "Great! Now, what do we do?!" HSS Leader Percival: "Halt! You do not have the permission to-" Bonnie Wagner: "Not so fast, evil-doers!" (Begins to generate an orb of dark matter with her hands, which slowly expands) HSS Member Zora: "What do you think you're doing?!" Bonnie Wagner: "Using an orb of dark matter on you!" Wagner releases the orb of dark matter against HSS Member Zora HSS Member Zora: "Have mercy!" (Gets hit by the orb and is sucked into the dark matter's void) is using his extra limbs to wrestle and kick HSS Member Ulysses Scootch: "You shall be exterminated, fellow!" HSS Member Ulysses: "OW!" (Is knocked out cold) HSS Member Janice: "You shall go down!" (Shoots a large bullet out of a gun against the team) Woolma: "This must be taken care of fast!" (Creates a HUGE amount of wool and applies it all to her body, thus the bullet is stopped by the dense wool) Roobear: (runs towards Woolma and takes the bullet out of the wool) "Take this back!" (Tosses the bullet towards Janice's leg, causing her to fall over) Sophie: "Come on, everybody! Let's go to the daycare where the teens that are turned into babies are!" Billy Wagner: "Yes, Sophie!" Percival uses a holographic watch to communicate with Selena Maxson HSS Leader Percival: "Sorry ma'am, but they got away." Selena Maxson: "What?!! How did that happen?!" HSS Leader Percival: "Well, Zora got sucked into a black hole, Ulysses went unconscious, and Janice's leg got sniped by a lone bullet." Selena Maxson: (sighs) "I'm afraid we have no other choice..... Send in the bomber plane!!" HSS Leader Percival: "Roger that!" with Sophie's team in the daycare the babies are crying Hoppopotamus: (covers her ears with earmuffs) "I can't stand this crying anymore!" Patty: "Allow me to put on calming music." gets out a music player and plays a soothing lullaby, thus calming the babies down Ashley Evergreen: (speaking quickly) "How lovely...." Patty: "I'll babysit the babies while you go destroy the module which keeps the teens as babies." team goes to the control room where the module is while Patty babysits the babies. Bonnie fires a meteor of her hands and it destroys the module which turns the babies back into teens Trent Gibson: "Wait?! Why am I drinking a baby bottle?!" Connie Walters: "And how come we're in diapers?!" Patty: "No time to explain, Connie and Trent!" Pinch: "Here, this will do the trick!" creates new clothes for the teens and puts them on their bodies Polly Jillian: "Now this is much better. Thanks, Pinch!" Pinch: "You're welcome, Polly." in the bomber plane HSS Pilot Campbell: "Target is sighted." Selena Maxson: "Launch it, Campbell!" fires a missile at the daycare, which partly destroys the daycare as Patty creates a force field to protect her team and the teens Patty: "You can't stop us now!" Bobby Bear: "How did you do that, Patty?" Patty: "Easy! Using a force field for protection!" Roxie Raccoon: "We get it! We get it!" in the bomber plane HSS Pilot Campbell: "Ugh! I missed! I thought our missiles could home in with perfect accuracy!" missile they launched earlier fires back at the bomber plane, damaging it HSS Pilot Campbell: "Mayday! Mayday!" bomber plane takes a dive and crashes into a building Sophie: "Teens, head out of the city! My team, let's go destroy that satellite tower that is controlling the laser that shielded up Wilcoxton!" Bumblelion: "My flight could really come in handy!" Suzie Squirrel: "And I'll use my tail for good measure!" Puzzle: "With a ruler!" (Laughs) Pancake: "Satellite tower, no more!" begin to run towards the satellite tower while Bumblelion is hovering to the base of the tower Sophie: "Now, how are we supposed to take down this satellite tower?" Bonnie Wagner: “I bet I can destroy it.” uses her magnetic powers to crush the satellite tower which destroys the laser Moose uses his antlers to pick up the remaining pieces of the satellite tower and tosses them away Montgomery Moose: "And perhaps cleaning up the spot has done it well." Sophie: "Why thanks, Montgomery." with Quintion and Sophie's teams WilliamWill2343: "Now we've taken care of Electronica and Hippoville, let's go destroy the satellite tower in Ficuton!" Bonnie Wagner: "Let me handle this." fires a solar flare which eventually destroys Ficuton and the satellite tower which shuts off the shield in Wilcoxton Billy Wagner: "Why do you have to do almost everything for Sophie's team?" Bonnie Wagner: "Didn't Patty, Pinch, Montgomery, Roobear, and Woolma contribute? I'm not the only one." Sophie: "Let's stop that arguing. Anyway, Bonnie. Thanks for destroying Ficuton. But there are still things we need to do." WilliamWill2343: "That's right, Sophie. We need to defeat Sophia Hans, Jimmy McCartney, and Demon Alice and save the world. But first, I think that these navy blue, gold, and hot pink potions are for Roobear, Lulu and Laura Koala!" Roobear: "For us?!" (examines a navy blue magic potion offered by WilliamWill2343) "Hmm, this matches the color of my fur." Lulu: "Mine does, too!" Laura: "This one matches the color of my bow!" WilliamWill2343: "Go ahead, try them out." three drink the potions, they start to experience a change in them Laura: "I feel something very powerful inside me." Roobear: "Whoa! This is cool!" Koala and Lulu gain three superpowers, while Laura Koala gains six superpowers; Roobear Koala has Energy Generation, Intangibility, and Animal Morphing; Laura Koala has Enhanced Strength, Supersonic Speed, Enhanced Condition, Elemental Manipulation, Life-Force Manipulation and Natural Weaponry (it also makes her 16 years old); Lulu has Wing Manifestation, Happiness Empowerment, and Crystal Manipulation Roobear: (morphs into various different animals, including a snake, falcon, tiger, and cat, and back to a koala) "I can change into other animals!" Laura: "I'm a teen now! I'm so fast and strong!" Lulu: "And I can make anybody happy!" WilliamWill2343: "Opinions on your powers?" Roobear, Laura, and Lulu: "AWESOME!" a furry cat girl walks in Lillia Katherine: "Hello there, I'm Lillia Katherine. Mind if I help you?" WilliamWill2343: "Oh, sure!" Lillia Katherine: "Oh, thank you, kind friends!" WilliamWill2343: "You're welcome, now let's defeat Sophia Hans and save the world!" team goes to Wilcoxton for the final battle at Christie Plaza Sophia Hans: "WHAT?!! Did they destroy my hometown with a single fire? Well, two can play at that game. Jimmy McCartney, Aim the Jupiter Scope at this Lake Hoohaw! Demon Alice, you take these idiots down!" Jimmy McCartney and Demon Alice: Yes, Sophia Hans!" with Quintion's full team WilliamWill2343: "OK. Just a few miles away from where Sophia Hans is, team!" Demon Alice appears Sophie: "Yikes! It's Demon Alice!" Demon Alice: "Hello, friendly idiots, missed me?" Jelly: "We'd never in a billion years, miss you! From what we heard, Lake Hoohaw is under attack!" Peanut: "Timeout, Jel. How did you know that?" Demon Alice: "Wow. Patty looks like a dirty pink fish, and you, Laura, you look like a smelly elephant that looks like a man." Patty: "You dare call me that? You are going down!" Laura: "Yeah! You don't stand a chance!" Demon Alice: "I do! Now, back off, you miserable, good-for-nothing blockheads!" does a flying kick on Demon Alice Demon Alice: "OW! What do you think this is, karate lessons?" Laura: "You really thought that I would pull that off?" Demon Alice: "Um, no." Lan transforms into an Anaconda to wrap around Alice's neck and choke her Demon Alice: "Help! I'm choking!" Roobear: "No help for now! Time to take a big bite outta things!" (Turns into a crocodile and bites Demon Alice's foot) Demon Alice: "YOW!" Alice uses telekinesis to get Roobear and Kai Lan off her body. They transform back to their normal forms Demon Alice: (holding a sword) "You guys are really powerful, but not powerful enough to defeat me. Now it's my turn to kill you, starting with the gay rainbow girl first." Rainbow Brite: "Hey! You called me a mean name!" (cries) Buddy Blue: (comforting Rainbow Brite) "Don't be sad, please." Lala Orange: "We'd never call you that, my friend." Rainbow Brite: (sniffs) "OK...." Demon Alice: "Aww, what's the matter? Did your lesbian, gay, rainbowish ways get the best of you? Well, I'm gonna kill you anyway." Rainbow Brite: "No, you aren't! Please, I'm an innocent hero!" sword shoots a razor-sharp dagger at her but a golden Boomerang that is thrown by Laura Koala blocks its path Laura: "And just for good measure..." performs a butterfly kick which eventually knocks her out Suzie Squirrel: "Didn't I say good measure before?" Laura: "I know you did. At least we don't have to worry about Demon Alice anymore." WilliamWill2343: By the way, these eight rainbow-colored magic potions are for Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids." Rainbow Brite: "Look! Guys! Rainbow Potions for us! Let's give them a try!" Canary Yellow: "Yeah! We should!" Indigo: "Same here!" each grab a potion and drink it all the way Shy Violet: (experiencing a change along with the others) "It seems that we're about to gain powers." each gain Enhanced Condition, Supersonic Flight, Enhanced Strength and Telekinetic Powers, they also turn 20 years old along with other superpowers; Rainbow Brite has Shapeshifting and Rainbow Fire Manipulation, Red Butler has Fire Manipulation, Lala Orange has Prism Beam Emission, Canary Yellow has Light Manipulation, Patty O'Green has Nature Manipulation and Green Fire Manipulation, Buddy Blue has Blue Fire Manipulation and Chain Manipulation, Indigo has Purple Fire Manipulation and Camouflage, and Shy Violet has Wing Manifestation and Feline Morphing Buddy Blue: "Awesome! I can control the fire of my own color!" Indigo: "I can blend in with the background!" Shy Violet: "I can change into a cat, too!" Canary Yellow: "I can use the light!" Lala Orange: "I am able to emit prism beams!" Patty O'Green: "I am a Nature-Woman now!" Red Butler: "I can also control fire!" Rainbow Brite: "We're in better condition, stronger, and we can all fly!" WilliamWill2343: "How do you like your powers?" Rainbow Brite: "Magnificent, thank you!" WilliamWill2343: "You're welcome, Rainbow Brite. Now, Onwards to the top of Christie Plaza, this is the final battle between good and evil!" Sophie: "Water you waiting for on the otter side? That side has the battle. Anyway, let's get ready for this!" Laura: "Flying people, follow me!" and his team goes inside Christie Plaza and go to the top of the building while the people with flying abilities (including Laura Koala) fly up to the top of the building Sophia Hans: "Well well well. Quintion, I've been expecting you." (She reveals her true appearance as a three-year-old girl) WilliamWill2343: "Wait! I don't recognize you being that young!" Sophia Hans: "So you don't like my amazing look. Well, let me give you a hand with that." shoots a fiery rope out of her hand and swings it. Quintion dodges the rope squirts water from her paws to put out the rope Sophia Hans: "IT WAS PUT OUT?! THIS IS CRAZY! Jimmy, take down the bad guys!" Jimmy McCartney: "Yes, Sophia!" Sophie: "WATER STORM PREVAIL!!" blasts Jimmy and the Jupiter Scope out of the building with a lot of water Jimmy: "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Sophie: "That will teach him not to take me down!" Sophia Hans: "So you want to play it that way. Well then, I'm going to take you all down by myself!" WilliamWill2343: "Okay then, CHARGE!!!!" fires a lightning strike out of her hand and it shocks Lulu, which sucks her powers out of her and into Sophia, which makes her taller Sophia Hans: "PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE, GOONS!" Lulu: "I'm weakened!" (Is about to faint) WilliamWill2343: "Hey! You're not supposed to do that!" Sophia Hans: "I can do anything whatever I want. Won't it matter if I do this??" (Sucks all the life out of Sophie and Jelly Otter, which kills them and turns Sophia into a 150 ft. giant) Peanut: "Oh no, Jel! Oh no, Sophie! Please, answer me!" (begins to sob) Pinch: (comforting Peanut) "Everything will be fine, Peanut. They'll be revived eventually." Sophia Hans: "HA! You fools can never stop the impossible Sophia Hans!" Doc McStuffins: "Don't worry, I'll revive them!!" Sophia Hans: "No, you won't!" (sucks Doc McStuffins' powers out of her and into Sophia, which gave her the ability to teleport to New York City) WilliamWill2343: "She got away!" Kai-Lan: "I can handle this!" WilliamWill2343: "How, exactly?" Kai-Lan: "Just you watch..." (shapeshifts into a hot air balloon, her face is in the balloon's envelope) Kai-Lan: (voice) "Please step in, everyone." go inside the balloon and she flies off WilliamWill2343: "Now, we need some giant people for this fight and it sounds like Mimi and Floppy Rabbit are the ones for the job! Take these last 6 magic potions, you two!" Floppy: "I'll take these three." Mimi: "And I'll take the other three!" Floppy: "Let's find out what our powers will be." both consume each magic potion, one by one Mimi: (experiencing a change) "Woah, I'm growing an inch every second!" Floppy: (increasing in size) "Me too!" each gain Size Enhancement, Nuclear Manipulation and Enhanced Condition along with other superpowers; Mimi has Enhanced Beauty, Stealth Tactics, and Superpower Manipulation; Floppy has Rope Manipulation, Bond Empowerment and Potion Creation Mimi: "I can manipulate other abilities!" Floppy: "And in case anybody wants to get powers, just leave it to me, cuz I can create them myself!" WilliamWill2343: How do you feel about your new powers and your giant forms?" Mimi: "Our forms are awesome!" Floppy: "I feel like a true hero now!" Mimi: "Come on, Floppy! Let's stop that evil Sophia Hans before things get way too out of hand!" Puffball: (in Belle's voice) "Or out of your foot!" (laughs in Julie's voice) Floppy: "Let's get serious and stop her anyway!" Roobear: "Good luck, you two!" Laura: "Be brave!" team goes to New York City on the Kai-Lan Balloon while Mimi and Floppy Rabbit walked there at New York City are screaming in panic Sophia Hans: "Yeah! Flee for your mommies and daddies, you fleas!" (Laughs) crush buildings and cars with her feet Mimi Rabbit: "Stop right there! Sophia! sees Mimi and Floppy Rabbit standing in front of her Sophia Hans: "What do you want?" Floppy: "Time to take you down so that we will be the big heroes for this!" fires a nuclear laser at her but Sophia dodges it Sophia Hans: "Nice try. Bet you didn't know that I have a clubbing!" grabs a building and whacks Mimi's head Mimi: "OW!!" kicks Sophia into the Hudson River ten-minute montage of Mimi, Floppy and Sophia Hans fighting occurs. It ends with Mimi kicking her to the Brooklyn Bridge Sophia Hans: "Um... Can we talk about this?" grabs her by the neck Mimi: "By the power of the Moon Goddess and the shadow of the Breadknife, You shall be a giant NO MORE!" punches Sophia Hans and absorbs all her powers out of her, making her shrink back to her normal size. Sophia lands in a pond in Central Park. As Mimi puts the stolen powers back to the team, restoring Sophie, Jelly, Doc McStuffins, and Lulu Sophie: "I'm revived!" Jelly: "Wait, what happened the whole time when we were dead?" Mimi: "To tell you the truth, Jelly, I stopped Sophia Hans!" Jelly: "Alright!" Laura: "Great job, Mimi! Kai-Lan: (voice) "Amazing work!" WilliamWill2343: "Good work, Mimi Rabbit!" hot air balloon goes to the ground as Kai Lan, Mimi, and Floppy transform back into their normal forms. They are greeted by millions of people cheering Sophie: "Wow! We must be thanked, Quintion!" Mayor Bill de Blasio: "Thanks for saving our fair city, heroes." WilliamWill's team: "You're welcome, Bill!" Sophia Hans gets out of the pond, only to find that the NYPD cops are standing in front of her NYPD Cop: "You are under arrest, ma'am." Sophia Hans: "Curse you! I'll have my vengeance someday!" cop puts Sophia Hans into the police car and it drives off Laura: "Well, we don't have to deal with Sophia Hans again!" Katherine: "You said it, uh... older cous." hugs Katherine WilliamWill2343: "Awwww, isn't that precious?" WilliamWill2343: (narrating) "Now there are some people that relatively do nothing, and others that want to help people, these people are granted with reward and recognition, some of them are really lucky to have that. Now, about that boy who owns a multinational corporation. Who is it, exactly? The boy of St Louis." (The End. The credits roll as OMG by Usher and DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love by Usher play) (The closing logos play) Category:Transcripts